Rewind & Reset
by MommaAster
Summary: Gently, he woke up to a ceiling he thought he would never see again from his recent dream. He could only try to survive the memories' onslaught over the past few days. After all, it's not everyday when you woke up from being a mafia boss to 'No-Good' self with certain ancestor residing in mind. Rated T-M, Spirit!Giotto, PTD!Tsuna - Revised Finished: 3/13/16
1. Prelude

**_I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!_**

 ** _That's my disclaimer for the whole story._**

 ** _Don't diss out on me if you didn't read this new updated version!_**

* * *

 _Fire, heat scorching his lungs as he stumbles along the destroyed street. He could barely breathe, lips terribly chapped and bleeding as his eyes threatened to close forever due to dangerous heat. But he won't; for he had one last thing he had to do. He stops before a decimated house and went up to the door. The air, cool and refreshing at first when he opens the door was suddenly turned to hellish temperature. He shuts the door, offering slight relief from the beat, burning heat from outside._

 _It won't last long, however, for the town is burning down to the ground. He slowly climbs up the stairs, breathing harshly from the exertion from his lungs and the pain from it. He made to the destination, opening a door to reveal a cool bedroom that is covered in shadow and dust. He shuts the door behind him, turning around then to stumble toward to bed to lay upon it. He kicked off his shoes and crossed his legs, his head resting on a small pillow. The sheets, dusty and stiff from disuse over the time, reminded him of his childhood._

 _After all, it is his old bedroom. He reaches his hand up to the ceiling, feeling the air around him starting to get warmer. "Fhuu, looks like it's my time to die..." he began to mumbles, in horse voice that is unused to soft whispering. He bring his dirtied hand, once clean and lightly tanned from the sun, upon his chest where his left hand reside over. He fingers an heirloom ring, knowing what causing the heat to be like this. "It's a shame, that I failed everyone..." He closes his eyes, once liquid chocolate that turned dangerous amber over the recent use of his own flames. His spiky, dark hair ( **never it been tamed under his care until now, for it limps underneath all of the dirt, soot and dust from the battles** ) frames his tired expression. The man, seemingly twenty-four, never noticed a gentle caress of flame that came from nowhere. The flame, now turned into a hand, revealed to be the man's doppelganger, only cleaner and blonde version._

 _"Sleep, Decimo. It's time to let go," the eternal voice called out, knowing that the ears already shut down as the body enters the final phase of shutting down, for good. The blonde's hand reaches up to brush away the bangs from the forehead, feeling the layer of defiant dirt against his skin. "For it is not over. Let go and follow what your heart tells you to do. Let go..." He mumbles softly, leaning over at the last words then kisses the center of the forehead. The chest shudders in stress, only for it to stop at its down stroke. The blonde pulls back, vanishing slowly as he looks outside the tainted window, seeing flames now encroaching the house truly._

 _He, Vongola Primo, couldn't hold back one final tear for his descendant's death in this world._

 ** _Oh why, Dio, must we suffer this curse? Jumping from one end to another, forever ensuring the Time's continuance..._**

* * *

 **Checked for issue(s): March 11th, 2016**


	2. Chapter 1

**Important notes at the end. Please read.**

 **The inspiration for making me write once more again: 'Birthright' by Morcai on Archive of Our Own. That's where the story is at. There's no version of the story on here. Here's to Morcai's tear-jerking story, for it made me want to cry by how perfect it is. Salute!**

* * *

Liquid chocolate eyes snapped open to the sharp light of the room and stayed open, regardless of the pain his eyes sent back at him. He groans, holding his head a bit as he felt the phantom weight on his middle left finger as he rolls onto his side. Curling up, he listens for one voice that joined his mind for past few weeks.

" _Buongiorno, Decimo. How are you this morning_?" a smooth deep voice called out, calming the pulsing pain upon his mind as Tsuna sighs softly. " _That should be the last of your future memories._ "

"Hopefully," Tsuna grumbles, eyes closing shut again as his mother had been excusing him from school for past few weeks so he could actually 'recover' from whatever illness he had. In reality, he almost killed her at first because he thought his own mother was an assassin. Only did his ancestor's voice snapped him out of the dangerous mode as his mother wrongly assumed that he was very sick and promptly told him to stay in bed and that she will excuse him from school until he gets better. "But why would I get the memories, still... There's nothing there at my death, nothing." Giotto remained silent, not giving anything up as Tsuna huffs out his frustration then pulls the bed covers up. He looks sadly at the pale orange wall by his bed, seeing the smear of blood that is see through.

" _It's not my place to answer all of your questions, Decimo,_ " Giotto began as Tsuna pouts at that, knowing what would come after that. " _Because you would never get up and try to solve them yourself. Now, since you've gotten through all of them, I cannot promise what would happen if you were to see your Guardians as they are now; civilians and helpless._ "

Ooo, ouch. Giotto did put a good point there. Tsuna groans softly, not wanting to think of that as he knew his body needed to be trained so he could be able to protect his precious people at the younger age. He considered transferring school, seeing he was still a year below middle school grade.

And that was not accounting for his newly acquired brother who seems to be popular, academic and athletic. Sounds like a perfect boss material to almost everyone. That doesn't mean he's kind like Tsuna. This made the brunet groan softly then moves to sit up, rubbing his head slightly as he felt the slight pounding in his mind going away slowly. He didn't even understand why he had to be caught up into another mishap of what would Giotto call it, _'Pasticcio che potrebbe essere evitata._ ' A mess that could have been avoided, in a sense of loose translation for Tsuna.

"One day, I'll figure out who sent me the memories," Tsuna mumbled as he pushes down the blanket and moves to sit up slowly. "If not possible, then why send it to me, an alternative me? I know I'm smarter than other me, but even I can't handle them." Tsuna's words caused a soft hum from his mind, knowing Giotto was agreeing. He lets out a sigh, moving to stand up as he felt weak all of sudden. He knew it was from lack of movement from over the weeks, but he had to push through it now.

" _Who know, Decimo-._ "

"Can you call me Tsuna? We don't even know who's Decimo on this world yet."

Tsuna's word cuts off Giotto's, who felt rather slightly smug about the Decimo part. Of course, there's isn't one yet, but that doesn't mean that he would start choosing his heir early. Tsuna huffs at that mental thought other shared a bit with him as Tsuna rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I will destroy Vongola again, you know that?" Tsuna grumbles, making Giotto laugh in his mind. Of course, Giotto would want him to do that either way. Tsuna knew he had to get out, away from Namimori because most of his memories were centered in so.

And not even most of the memories were the good kind.

"Maaah, I wish I didn't have to consider transferring to the new school," Tsuna grumbles, already pulling out his new set of clothes then heads over to the bathroom. He had heard his brother ran off to school already and his mother should be cooking up a carefully crafted healthy meal for him. He took a quick shower, Giotto commenting on his shape and size as Tsuna furiously blushes at the words. His ancestor, apparently, is a Casanova. He did not want to know that Giotto had experimented with opposite genders by that way.

He was mostly thankful he wasn't a girl in the first place. The words man spewed was nothing compared to Reborn trying to seduce you.

"Shut up, pervert," Tsuna grumbles, dark hue still coloring his cheeks as she slowly went down the stairs. He was fully dry and warm, stepping into the kitchen as he blinks as each flashback in the room came to engulf him. He lets out a wince, not expecting to see bloody scenes flickering before his eyes until he was snapped out of it. Nana was placing her hand on his forehead, humming as she felt that he was better now.

"I'm glad you're better, Tsu-kun."

 _ **Holding her body so close, tears streaking down his face to fall upon his mother. She had died, a bloody death, to protect Lambo and I-Pin from the enemies. Her face held a bright smile that lasted until her death as there were blood streaks all over her body, mostly from herself; but some, undoubtedly, from the enemies she had taken down herself. He then cremated her on the same spot, knowing the deaths will be upon him soon with hers as first.**_

Nana said with a wide grin, ushering him to the table where there was a tray that was to take up the meal to him room. Tsuna pulls the try closer, taking it off of it before she took the tray away. He slowly eats after giving his thanks, knowing he could throw up anytime but he was interrupted. Tsuna kept his eyes away from the profile of his mother's face, focusing on the wall behind her or the earrings she wore often.

"Tsu-kun, are you having a good sleep? I heard you crying out for past few weeks," Nana asked worriedly, noting that her son looked like a walking dead but she knew that her son was struggling whichever it was to keep him down. She didn't notice the aversion to looking at her directly.

"Aa, hai, kaa-san. The sickness gave me nightmares," Tsuna said smoothly, giving up the partial truth as Nana smiles happily. She didn't have to worry a thing then but now she had another issue. The school had just called and told her that they will no longer accept any students that are not in school, especially the beginning of the new year, for a week or more in the row. She sighs, only have one other place she could send him too.

"Tsu-kun, Nami won't accept you again since the school was already started," she began as Tsuna blinks then he groans at the Fate's motions at play. She smiles weakly as she held out a small old brochure of one small school. "There's another one, but it's in one town over. It's my old school as well," she began, letting her son take the brochure with a hesitant look but she ignored it as she kept going.

"It's my hometown as well! But they have the dorms on campus for students out of town and starts about a month later than here and ends about a half of month before Nami. So they had a bit more packed schedule but they'll give you options to choose your own schedule too. it's a private school my parents paid a lot to and they called me last week to tell me I have enough to send one to their school because of financial errors from the past."

"So, I could easily transfer over there for no cost?" Tsuna asks warily but also surprised. Nana nods, humming in happiness as she knew that her son needed this new break. She had enough of washing blood stains out of his clothes after all. "This school, Renge Academy, is willing to take me in to pay off the cost you guys mistakenly paid for?" Tsuna watches her mother nods happily as he stares back down that the brochure, which was once his mother's when she apparent;y went there. "When does it start?"

"Ara? Since Namimori started about the same time you got sick, you have about a week left here before you leave to get settled in," Nana said, thinking of the dates and she was never wrong, for her old school schedule is practically easy to guess. It was rather strict as well but she knew her son would do well, regardless of grades. "I can get the list of things you need now and we can go over them?"

' _It also gives you a chance to get away from here. I don't remember the town and school name from the new memories,_ ' Giotto comments, making Tsuna hums softly as he knew it would exactly be like that. Safe. Away from the people, he will, undoubtedly, find them after or see their deaths.

In fact, it's already stressing Tsuna out to be with his mother in the same room. He felt the mental warmth from his ancestor in his mind, not even bothering by how... possessive it felt to him. He hums, nodding as Nana was already getting the list out that she had gotten in case if one of her sons want to go to her old school. Slowly, Tsuna went over it, letting Nana fret over the most basic things such as bed sheets and pillows. He gave off a small smile, enjoying her over-bearing personality as Giotto seems to be pouting in mind that Tsuna was no longer paying attention to him. But the spirit paid no mind, knowing he would get the teen to himself when the darkness falls.

After all, he wasn't going to let this precious gem go by when it's clear that his alternative self had tried to take care of him by his own set of memories from the same alternative universe.

* * *

 **Ah, new story. Don't worry, it would delve into rating beyond M; if it ever get to that. More likely, I'll put the higher rated version on AO3 if the need comes up for it. Also, the chapters will slowly increase over the time as I introduce more characters to the story but for now, it's going to be in 1.5k to 2.5k range for first few chapters.**

 **Also, Hitman Tutor! is currently undergoing a slow beta process by me, A.K.A.** **moi**. **Yes, no beta will be helping me to fix the plot hole of the Hitman Tutor! for now, unless you want to offer up your version? I'll certainly use merge between few other version and I will go over the conflicting parts. (There's a reason I don't take reading/grammar classes anymore; I practically corrected all the Reading questions on ACTs perfectly. Hence, my need to write.)**

 **However, I am still in university. I will put my real life first before you guys. Understand that I'm actually trying to de-stress here with these stories. Albeit dark, for I have lost three loved ones in the span of two years and struggling with my clinical depression at the same time.**

 **Updated: March 13th, 2016**


	3. Chapter 2

Tsuna went out with a yell that he was going out to walk, getting an affirmative response back from his mother as well 'come back home safe!' too. He lets out a sigh, walking down the street that translates into downtown. The images around him nearly overwhelmed him but with Giotto's senseless chattering; he seemed to get over it. All the people he saw around him, he was thankful he never knew them that well for their deaths' memories didn't come up. Giotto, on the other hand, was lucky to learn that Tsunayoshi really didn't read the reports about their deaths since he was so busy with the treacherous war. He really tried, really; but the deaths of his friends weighed tons on his descendant's shoulders like they would not let go.

"Nee, Giotto; what do you think I should get before heading over the next town?" Tsunayoshi said as the blonde hums, tilting his head as he was curious about some stuff. He had tried some of Tsunayoshi's memory food and he could taste them ( _ **not that he actually considered Nana's meals**_ is _ **the best thing he ever knew, and he is an 'oldie'!**_ ) so he was curious about other things.

" _Why not some snacks? It would be nice to have some on the way there and stash them somewhere in your room._ " Giotto suggested cheerily as Tsunayoshi nods his head to the suggestion, seeing a bit of logic behind it. Hey, the boy was still a teen, sometimes he just wants to have some unhealthy meals. That and Renge said they do offer free fridges and stoves in the dorms, only on the first floor. There was a slight warning tag to it that they should really rig up some traps to keep their snacks safe.

That didn't bode well for Tsunayoshi who has a sweet tooth.

"Well, let's go see if there's a sale going on for them," Tsuna mutters, thankful he wasn't a Nami student and has no uniform but he knew he stood out as he is expected to be in school. Well not at all.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun, you're alright?" One of the shopkeepers calls out, surprised as Tsunayoshi noted that she was someone his mother likes to gossip with and buy from easily. "You mother was fretting about your health. I told her to take you to the hospital." Tsunayoshi smiles weakly as he approaches her shop stall. She does sell some sweets as well and he wanted to mooch off of her.

" _Sometimes, I think mafia boss is not good for you._ " Giotto's words ringed out in Tsunayoshi's mind as Tsuna was walking away two bags full of sweets, more than three-fourths being free. Tsunayoshi tilts his head curiously at that before shrugging. He did not like the position and would never have it. He would rather help out from behind the scenes.

Giotto refused to even allow that happen.

"I would not ask for it in the first place," Tsunayoshi mutters before his head rings so loudly for him to duck as he did the order, Giotto shouting out in alarm. Tsunayoshi blindly kicked behind him with his leg as he kept the bags safe. He brings the extended leg over to the side to enable him to deal with his sudden attacker when he barely felt the dodge from the attacker on his foot.

He stilled so quickly in his entire life as his skin runs pale at the sight of prefect standing before him. Giotto screams loudly for Tsunayoshi to snap out of his shock and run, trying to throw stuff around as Tsuna barely dodges the tonfas' attacks upon his body. The crowd was beginning to gather around him and the shopkeeper that sold Tsunayoshi his sweets just yelled at Hibari to stop. Prefect paused at her scream, furious of why was she trying to interfere with his punishment of a herbivore that hasn't come to school for a few weeks. Tsunayoshi took that chance to dart off like a bullet, shopkeeper putting on a stern look as she proceeded to tell him that Tsunayoshi was transferring schools due to Nami's refusal to let him in after a few sick weeks.

After all, she was the one who had to raise the child years ago.

* * *

Nana watches her own son go off in a taxi that picked him early in the morning. She was sad that Ietsuna wouldn't get up in time to watch his farewell but he was up all night playing such fun games with his friends, regardless of her warning to come back home early. She was very scared that Tsuanyoshi had lapsed into his sickness again a week ago after seeing him so pale while carrying two bags of sweets she never guessed that Tsunayoshi likes a lot. She had watched him ran up the stairs to his room and the door slammed shut without a single word to her.

Later that night, she went up to take a look at him. She was welcomed with a sight of Tsunayoshi sitting upright on the bed in the meditative pose. She smiles as she saw that the skin color had a return to his healthy tone. She knew that Tsunayoshi would do well at school by how he is acting. She wanted to tell him what Renge Academy is really about but she left him alone for the night and proceed to make sure that Ietsuna is fed and Tsunayoshi had a big feast to take with her as well few other side baskets for certain staffs she knew is still alive.

What she didn't expect to see that Tsunayoshi suddenly attached himself to the laptop she had brought for her private amusement year ago, only to never use it in the end. So she was surprised that to see her eldest son learning how to write in elementary Italian and French, making her smile as well with a silent giggle. She never told him all about what Renge Academy is really is.

"Oh dear, I forgot to give him the talk about the Academy..." Nana mutters as she watches the taxi goes off into the sunrise before she shrugged then turns around with a hum. "Ah, he'll find out. After all, we are trained to be aware of the mafia." She could only whisper to herself with a wicked smile. She had really captured the big bag of fish this time.

After all, she wasn't infamous for anything at Renge.

* * *

"Why the fuck are you alive?"

"Hnn, Clouds are naturally long-lived."

"But we already went through eight generations, not counting him and me!"

"So? I'm already a grandfather, little lion."

"Yeah, a grandfather of a blood-thirsty grandson who terrorizes Namimori."

"Ah, my pride swells further."

"I should really stop. Plus how are you fucking social now?"

" _Hnn_."

" _ **Don't you dare 'hnn' me!**_ "

Tsunayoshi would only stand stupefied in the superintendent's office where he was greeted with Hibari's ancestor. He seriously thought Alaude was dead, but even to his and Giotto's amazement, the man was sitting on the chair behind a heavy-set desk. Tsunayoshi could only note that the man looked like he's only in the fifties'. ' _Not bad for more than two centuries years old man._ '

" _Hey, I resent that! I didn't know Alaude would actually live this long..._ " Giotto shouted back at that thought as Tsunayoshi fought to keep the smile down as Alaude arches an eyebrow at that struggle. He was inquisitive as he leans forward as he places his elbow on his desk as he had Tsunayoshi sit down just. Giotto winced at the look other shots at him and Tsunayoshi as the brunet did freeze at the look. "He'll be the first to know about me..."

"I'm so going to kill you for this," Tsunayoshi mutters to himself as Alaude smirks. "Apparently, few weeks ago, I woke up with my ancestor in my mind and made so sick for the past few weeks that caused me to transfer over." Tsunayoshi tilts his head a bit, mimicking his innocence he had done before as Alaude arches an eyebrow at that. Tsuna is a master of speaking half-truths after all.

He didn't expect his old boss would actually possess his offspring's mind space.

However, then, he knew the man was a pervert as young, and would be as a spirit. He was curious if he had a crush on his great-great-great grandson already.

"As long you don't let him take over, I'm fine with the Carnivore." A smirk from the cloud here.

"I resent that, Alaude!" Giotto shouts back out loud as Tsunayoshi was caught in the middle. Brunet tilts his head, making Alaude smirks as Gioto grumbles about how the skylark knew the worst things about him than his best friend, G. This made Tsunayoshi be split between both as he makes a confused look.

"Huh?"

"You'll be Renge's Student President for rest of your years here, Sawada Tsuanyoshi. I'll cover the rest of the costs."

"Uh, wh-what? Wait, what did you mean-?!"

"Please, follow my daughter for your testing. We must place you at correct standing after all. Have a good day."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tsunayoshi yelled out as he was dragged out by a similar looking, female Alaude with brown hair.


	4. Chapter 3

_This means French and some mental conversation between Giotto and Tsunayoshi._

 ** _This means Italian._**

I will be putting the translation at the bottom.

* * *

Tsunayoshi was taken into the nurse office where he had to get his blood drawn as well a flame testing. He was surprised to hear that flames decide which class you would be best suited to as well the personality quiz that came along with it will place each option in the order. It's rather an ingenious idea after all. But he keeps glancing at the Hibari daughter, who was drawing his blood carefully as if to not spill a drop of blood.

"Uhmm... What's your name?" Tsunayoshi asks shyly, pausing to look up at him with her gray sterling eyes. She appears to be cold but it wasn't as if she was about hurt him. He smiles weakly as he took the offered can of juice that was accessible for him, calming his nerve with sips of it. The Hibari female quickly places gauze over the spot she drew blood from and taped with the adhesive cover that is widely used in sports injuries like sprained ankles.

"My name is _Favor_ ," she introduced herself with a slight French accent as Tsuna nods. He could see how she could fit her name perfectly by watching her moves as if she approves her actions constantly. " _Père_ never tells me about your ancestor often, telling me that he's a pervert and must be avoided at all cost in any forms..."

" _I swear if I ever get out of here, I'm going to kill Alaude!_ " Giotto's words came after that while Tsuna smiled, knowing it was nothing less than the truth.

"Of course, he's a Casanova..." Tsuna mutters as he blocks outcries of 'Tsunayoshi!' from his ancestor as Favor smiles wickedly at the response she gotten. She takes the individuality quiz from Tsuna; going over it herself.

"I'm considered the nurse and Cloud teacher here, but I have a feeling I would be seeing you more as a Student President now, oui?" Her question made Tsunayoshi groan weakly as he fell back on the bed he was sitting on, the can of juice empty and abandoned on the table side. "Aah, such a _misère_ of a teenaged boy who caught _da père_ attention. It's always a so spécial amusement for me and him..."

" _Mon Dieu, qu'ai j'ai obtenu moi-même en avec les Hibari?!_ " Tsuna cried out weakly in slightly poor French, but better than his first attempts. Favor blinks then chuckle faintly at the cry to the God. Giotto was laughing his arse off. ' _ **Stupido idiota biondo, zitto cazzo!**_ ' he shot off his ancestor before focusing on reality. He was facing Favor, who was studying his intended.

"I'll put ' _possédé par un esprit_ ' on your student file so teachers wouldn't be surprised by your sudden daze off. Maybe the lettering the spirit's as V.P. would make it even easier?" she asks herself as Tsuna just stares at her with the deadening stare. Giotto cackled even louder at the mixed languages she was speaking in as Tsunayoshi just covers his face with both of his hands with a groan.

"Please, don't. I'll even suffer more from his needless chattering," Tsuna moans as he knew Giotto would take advantage of that. He could feel the blonde in his mind pouting at him as Favor smirks at the thought of Tsunayoshi having to fend off the blonde often to listen in classes. "Either way, is there anything else I have to do while here?"

"Ah, yes. We'll have to do a full body scan on so would you _bande vers le bas à votre sous-vêtement_?" Ah, the squeak and few Italian and French curses that were aimed at the blonde inside of his mind were very amusing to the point where she would record a few seconds for her _Père_.

* * *

Tsunayoshi was directed with a card pass that is connected to his unique flame to allow him up to the fourth floor. He was curious, knowing the main school building had four floors but the first two are easily accessible by the general public but they're were prohibited to go up to third or fourth when it required the card pass to get through the force field. He moves up the final set of stairs and was welcomed by strangely unique males standing in the lobby part of the floor.

"Ah? Would you be Sawada Tsunayoshi-san?" one of them called out. Blue hair standing out as it was dark at the roots then light sky blue at the tips. He was wearing yellow glasses while in casual clothes since the school doesn't really begin until tomorrow. Tsuna nods, feeling bursting of the sun in him as the blue-haired just grinned. "Great, you can call me Aoba! We are brothers, though adopted, under the name of Murdra!" He waves his hand to the one next to him, one wearing blue glasses.

"My name is Clear, pleasure to meet you," he introduced himself as he runs his fingers through his silver hair that somehow had a blue tint. Tsuna nods, blinks as he could feel calming rain as he quickly scans over the rest of the group; his eyes flashing slightly orange in the process. The group grins at the sight of it, head bowing as one by Clear introduces himself next.

"My name is Noiz." His words were accepted by him pushing up his green glasses as his pale reddish orange hair shone brilliantly in the light. "We could be considered as your new council, Sawada."

"I'm Koujaku, but you can call me Kou," the male wearing red glasses called out. His black hair covering one eye as if there was something mysterious behind it. Tsunayoshi whimpers as he knew Alaude set him up with them like nothing else matters. His orange eyes look over to the last man. This one was having purple glasses and long hair that were brown at the roots and slightly pink at the tips. The man just smirks slightly, sending terrifying chill as he knew this Cloud would put him through his limits mercilessly.

"My name is Mink," the Cloud introduced himself with a drawl, something that made Giotto riles up with possessive. "It's a pleasure to meet you, President." The group of adopted brother stood before Tsunayoshi, who looked rather terrified at the thought of having Weathers again as Aoba grins weakly.

"Looks like we dumped this a little too fast on ya, right?" Aoba said as Tsunayoshi nods a bit. Sun just hums then cross his arms across his chest. "We're your temporary Weathers. Our Sky isn't born yet as well our Mist," Aoba began to explain as Tsuna blinks then tilt his head. "So Superintendent told us to follow you as secondary Sky since you would need some help."

" _Je vous jure que si l'homme interfère avec ma vie une fois de plus..._ " Tsunayoshi mutters with lethal threats in his tone as Weathers in the room shifts as if they felt that someone they know in common would be vilified by their new President and Sky. Tsuna takes a few breaths then put on a calming smile up for them to see and relax. "Sorry, I just didn't expect to have temporary Weathers either..."

"Oh? So you have some already?" Kou asked, curious of who would they be as Tsuna smiles weakly. They wince at the sight of the Sky who is weakened by the loss of them.

"Yeah, you could say that," Tsuna mumbles before snapping himself out of it before he could fall into the memories of his friends' deaths. He will dream later tonight of them, but not now. "But for now, can you show me around? I would like to know more about this place, seeing that Alaude failed to tell me, as it is a mixture of civilian and mafia?" The group freezes as they sweat drops as they felt a dangerous cloud of murderous intention of Tsuna. They quickly agreed and began showing him around the fourth floor first as they had their own offices, some sharing one since their duties are similar. Tsuna enjoyed his new office, seeing that it was something similar he could do well in.

They proceeded to make good bonds among each other as Tsunayoshi was surprised to see them happily detached from him but rather protective over him when a girl tried to call him weak. Tsuna was then greeted by the sight of them pulling their ranks over her as they introduced him as the President, appointed by Alaude.

He was then later subjected to the ranking aspect of Renge in the end.

He cursed the old Cloud thrice over to Hell once more again.

* * *

Favor stood beside her father as Alaude scans over the medical file then the report before glancing her. She tilts her head to show she checked everything in case of inconsistencies. Alaude sighed then swivels his chair around to face the window behind him, seeing a small house sitting between two dorms. It was supposed to be used in an emergency if a staff lost a house due to their job then, they would stay on campus until they got another place. That hasn't happened at all while Alaude was in charge.

"Change the house to him," he said as Favor hums as her fingers twitch at the thought of decorating. She did a degree in Arts to begin with; something she could do easily without approvals. "Then a look at him monthly. I'm not letting his mental state slip away as well his flames go out of control."

"Of course, _Père_. Any preferences for his training among the groups?" Favor asks, watching a group of males walking with Tsuna. She had known them as Taken Weathers but they needed a temporary balance until their Sky is born and grow up to be able to understand them, which could be in a few years. But they were missing one more component, but she had a feeling that Tsuna would be bringing in the last element of the group, Mist.

"I have a feeling he would do well with mixed arts..." Alaude said as Favor grins so sharply at the thought of such fighting style. Oh, she could train him, yes she would. After all, it wasn't every day that a student gets chosen to be trained by 'Professeur de Savate' in the end and she would have to share him along with Material Arts Club's Student Adviser. She glances at Aoba, who was laughing about something as Tsuna appears to be vividly telling the tale.

She couldn't wait to begin the _petit lion_ training after all.

* * *

 **FRENCH TRANSLATIONS!**

 **Favor means 'Approval' as a name.**

 **Père means 'Father'. Expect me spamming this poor thing often.**

 **Misère means misery.  
**

 **Spécial means special  
**

 **"Mon Dieu, qu'ai j'ai obtenu moi-même en avec les Hibari?!" This means as "My God, what have I got myself into with the Hibari?!"**

 **'Possédé par un esprit' means 'possessed by a spirit'.**

 **"Je vous jure que si l'homme interfère avec ma vie une fois de plus..." This means as "I swear to you that if the man interfere with my life once more..."** _  
_

 **XXXXXXX**

 **ITALIAN TRANSLATION!**

 **"Stupido idiota biondo, zitto cazzo!" This means "You stupid blonde idiot, shut the fucking hell up!" I will use some of these words as stand alone. Really, if you literally translate it; it goes as Supid Idiot Blonde, Shut Up Fuck. The grammar of this sentence makes me laugh because it's like ASL (American Sign Language) in a way. Go search it if you're curious.**


	5. Chapter 4

One Year Later:

Tsunayoshi groans as he sits in the most comfortable desk chair ever. Giotto mumbling softly as he offered some olden time tricks to relieve the sore muscles. Tsuna gladly listened to them, having used them before and there were some new tricks he hasn't heard of yet. There was no doubt whatsoever he would be trying them later tonight. He was situated in the office at the moment, a small stack of papers sitting on his desk that is waiting for his check and approval. He felt Giotto wrap his arms around his mental self as well.

"Mmm..." Tsuna hums then sit upright as his fingers reach for the fountain pen and began to read the papers with ease. It was significantly better, really. Not a single damage report that went past hundred thousands yen and if it was, it would be usually combined club accounts for different things and replacements at once. He could feel Giotto pouting about how easy he got the papers as Tsuna quickly signs through the papers he approves of and some he would have to think later on the sides. Aoba was certainly having fun with Favor now, seeing her like to tempt fate by just using savate alone against one of the strong martial arts fighters on campus.

"Nee, Tsunayoshi; do you think we have a night off tonight?" Giotto asks, curious as it has been a while since he was granted a break to recover from his body. Normally he'll train for an hour before coming to the office then train for two or three hours; but every once a while, Favor and Aoba would give him a night off when they pushed him a bit too hard. Tsuna could feel his body starting to struggle with the motions of daily actions.

"Maybe," Tsuna responded as he leans into the chair, staring at the manila envelope from Alaude. That Cloud still causes him trouble time from time, joining in his training once a while as a 'warm up'. Tsuna knew that man wanted to train his Hyper Intuition rather happily so he could easily go all out. However, Tsuna was thankful, happy to be in Renge Academy away from the ghastly memories. He lifts the mania up as he remembers that the first few weeks here were the worst, trying to wrestle with them but now it seems to be the passing thoughts. Giotto also helped, both getting closer to each other as Tsuna knew the blonde just wants him but Giotto knows that Tsuna would be the only person he could get as he is now.

"Aww, will you give in to me, dear tuna-fish~?" Giotto asks with a smirk that said far darker than the naive innocent sentence that was used. Tsuna snorted, rolling his eyes as he knew if the other really wanted to take his body over and he would be with Tsuna's disgruntled acceptance.

Wait, that just gave him a mild stroke. Tsuna started to cackle as Giotto whimpers at the idea other just had. Why didn't he just kick Giotto out to control his body whenever Alaude try to 'train' him? Then Tsuna would have fun sitting back and take over as Giotto would return to lick his wounds.

"Tsu-chan~! Why are you so mean to me!" Giotto's cry only made Tsuna snickers, only for it to halt as he saw the summary part of the papers that were in the mania. He gulps, his hands clutching the papers tightly as his knuckles turn white and his papers start to crease underneath his strength. Mink opens the door to see his President looking like he just saw a ghost and began to march forward with the goal.

"Tsunayoshi-san, let go of the papers, please," Mink said carefully, removing the fingers before taking the papers to read what the summary said as he usually does. He began to say it out, watching his President's expression for the duration of it. "As the request came from one of the upper echelons. Fumei couples want to enroll Nagi-." He was caught off as the sudden violent shiver at that name. Mink quickly assume that she was an integral part of his Weathers and just seeing her name really shocked him. Mink returns back to the papers, only to his eyes narrow further at the rest.

"Mink, I'm going out," Tsunayoshi said suddenly, standing up quickly then begin to leave the office before Mink could say something. The Cloud huffs, setting the papers down then rushes out after him as Aoba was rejected straight down from Tsunayoshi for more training. Mink pauses beside him, their eyes connecting before Aoba nods.

"I'll go to get the room ready for the new student," Aoba said before tilting his head. "Know what Weather?"

"No, but he sure does. He'll get her and keep her on his side," Mink said before rushing down the stairs to the second floor then jumps out of the window from the safe height. Tsunayoshi was already at the car as Mink just caught up to him.

"Tsunayoshi, you need your glasses," Mink said softly as Tsunayoshi flinches at the sound of his voice. Brunet looks up at him, shock in his eyes then his eyes looks down at the offered hand while held orange glasses with a hint of brown. He took it shakily then puts it on, small screens popping up into his views. "I will be coming with you to discuss the terms with the parents. You'll..." He draws off, unable to say things correctly as Tsuna smiles weakly.

"Say, do you have the indigo glasses on you?"

Mink could only smile at the question that was for him to reply to. He could only pull out a small indigo glasses that he was keeping on him at all cost for Tsunayoshi to give to.

"Of course, I do, Tsunayoshi-san."

The car ride to the estate was silent. Mink and Tsunayoshi look forward as their glasses keep showing private messages between them and others that had the glasses, which are the Council, Alaude, and Favor. Alaude was interested about this girl, stating that he was going to reject her request; only for that statement to be met with vicious Sky's threats about taking one of his Mists away.

That confession was shocking. Mink just wanted to know who the other Mist is but Tsunayoshi stayed tight-lipped about the topic, even with the threat of increased training. Mink was proud of his temporary Sky, showing that he will protect those he deemed dear; even if they don't remember him. He and Tsuna had gotten closer than any other of the group; both showing signs of battles and war in their eyes. It shouldn't have been possible for the Sky to have that look.

So he had gotten Tsunayoshi to spill part of his war-torn past. What he didn't expect to have someone who saw their Weathers' death ahead of time. So he has been helping Tsuna repair his mental state with ghostly help and will try to break down his barriers with pictures of the similar looking people to Tsuna's guardians. The only thing he did not obtain was the names so he couldn't truly break it down.

Apparently, the names had bigger threats to his mind than similar pictures now.

"We're all here, sirs," the driver called out to the back, startling them out of conversations as they quickly put themselves in do not disturb mode to their partners. Mink steps out first, his eyes scanning over the area even though he trusts Tsuna's Intuition more than he should have. Tsuna took his time getting out, his breaths slowly releasing and returned as if to show that he's trying to calm down.

"Tsunayoshi-san, are you okay?" Mink asks softly as Tsunayoshi slowly close off his mind from emotional attachments for now. It was the new part of his mental barrier, closing himself off as he became cold to all. They walked up to the gate and pressed the bell, waiting for their entrance as a voice called out from the bell.

"May I ask who is them and your reason for being here?"

"I'm Sawada and this is Murdra; we're here on business of Renge Academy," Tsunayoshi called out as the voice went silent for few seconds. They stood around for a few minutes before the voice called out as the gates open to let them in.

"Follow the path and you will be received at the front door. Welcome to Fumei Compound, Sawada-sama, Murdra-sama."

Tsuna sighs at the unusual title, mentally punching Giotto in the mouth before the blonde can shoot off a dirty statement about it. Mink kept an amused smile as he watches the slight twitches that foretold stories between him and the VP in his mind. Both knew that such relationship would delve off into dangerous ends as the spirits were naturally manipulative.

They approach the door as it opens to reveal the Lady of the Compound welcoming them in with the Lord behind her. Mink steps forward first, head tilting. "Good evening, I'm sorry for the late visit but we just got the request today and had to come and discuss the terms with you in person," he said, beginning to distract them as they were allowed in.

"Ah, that's alright. I understand the quick response," Mr. Fumei said with a cheery grin, beginning to lead them to the parlor room as Tsuna pauses.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Mrs. Fumei asks, curious as Mink chuckles faintly as he knew.

"Ah, that's right. We split up here. I will be talking with you and Sawada here will be talking to your daughter," Mink said with a grin as both of the couple stare at each other before shrugging. The Lady calls up a maid and directed her to lead Tsuna to where Nagi is at. The maid nods and began to lead the teen along as Mink was left alone with the couple. He puts up a nice false smile as he refuses any condiments before delving into the business where he could legally swindle them of the money with their agreement at the end of the tuition price.

Tsuna follows the maid quietly, both stopping in front of the garden house where Tsuna remembers that Nagi, or Chrome, loves to garden as much as possible. "Nagi-sama, someone from Renge is here to have a word with you," the maid called out, startling her charge out of slight doze underneath a cherry blossom tree. Tsuna nods his head, his mind-frazzling at the sight of innocent Nagi; one that bears no scars or troubles that would weigh her down in the future.

"Good evening, Nagi-chan, if I may call you that," Tsuna murmurs softly as Nagi blushes but nods to his request. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and the Student President of Renge. I came here tonight with one more, who is currently talking with your parents." Maid leaves them alone at that, sensing no issue as Nagi blinks by how polite the boy is. Tsuna steps closer as he clasps his hands behind his back to hide his shakiness of them. "I want to know if there's any question to want to ask of me about Renge beside the general information." His words were stated carefully after sensing no one around.

"U-Uhm... Can you tell me exactly what's it about? I-I-I..." Nagi began before stuttering off into silence as she tried to say sorry but Tsuna seems to smile calmly at that, almost as if it was true but was afraid to make it into a big smile.

"Since we've already accepted you, you'll be included in the exclusive group of people that has the widest option," Tsuna said as he squats beside her, his hands now laying, carefully ever so still and natural as he can, on his thighs. "You will be taking Omertà to hide this, however." Nagi blinks then slight became closed off. Only partially as she knew the terms of random snippets of the dreams she was getting lately.

"Mafia. You're involved with Mafia," she stated almost blandly as Tsunayoshi smiles almost blankly.

"So you've taken steps to make the link with your soul brother," Tsunayoshi mumbles before sighing softly as Nagi looks so confused at his word before realizing that he makes the most sense about her dreams. He held up his hand as pulls out the indigo glasses and held it out to her. "I'm collecting you. I'll explain later, or rather Mink will be. This is the symbol of the Student Council member, even more so as a Mist position." Tsunayoshi was also glad to get her in time. Because if the timeline went right to his memories, she would have been put into the hospital by next month.

"But. Why? I'm..." Nagi began, shocked as she was hesitant to take the glasses but did so as Tsuna did nothing to pull it back from her as a cruel trick. Tsuna smiles before looking up, seeing through the glass to watch the setting sun as there was some mist.

"Even a sky cannot be without their Mist, Nagi," he said softly before pushing himself up with a grin. "But for now, let get you ready for school, yes? You only have tomorrow to settle in!" Nagi blinks then suddenly got up to follow after him, gasping in shock as she grips the glasses a bit firmer to not drop it. Tsuna only smiles further as walks into the house with her by his side as Mink was looking for them with Nagi's mother and stepfather was leading him to the missing people. Mink blinks then smile slightly at the sight of the glasses in her hand as Tsuna seemingly calm for now.

"Well, I think we should help her pack, right Sawada?"

"Un, I think so as well, Murdra."

* * *

 **My god, you guys are making my work my ass off on this. Third chapter out tonight. I only got one more chapter to write out.  
**

 **I need inspiration here guys after I finish up with Nagi's intro.**

 **Oh and the OC's I'm using is not really important. They're there to help me cause chaos.  
**

 **Their appearances are based off a group I saw on YouTube. (Another Clue! Another Clue!)**

 **Mink is my favorite Cloud. So damn much, but I like the Hibaris a whole lot more. But I couldn't use them here so Mink gets the spot as swindler.~**

 **Aoba -13 years old**

 **Clear -13 years old**

 **Noiz -14 years old**

 **Koujaku (Kou) -15 years old  
**

 **Mink -16 years old**

 **Renge Academy is a school that is a mix of middle and high school together. They're run together under one student council.**

 **Alaude is a bastard that won't die easily.**

 **So are Favor.**


	6. Chapter 5

Nagi was happily settling in her new home, glad to be free from her mother's grip as she could be whoever she actually be here. She was placed in Mist, something that Mink and Aoba said was 'no surprise' since you have to be a certain type to take on the Indigo glasses. What even more interesting about her arrival that Tsuna was the one who claims her as his true Weather. She was placed in the Sky Dorm, on the female side where the girls are pleased to see another girl joining their ranks against the males.

Not that they wanted Tsunayoshi under their care because he looks cute to them at his age of thirteen.

What shocked her really that when she thought that she was going in the Sky Dorm with her Sky, he stopped a small house that was titled 'Oath'. He gave her a small, weak smile and heads into the house as Mink pushes her along. She then learned that her Sky is actually an Earth too and it was so strange that only Tsuna is aware more about it. He was given his house to live in and free passes to stay in Earth or Sky Dorms anytime for overnight stay forever.

But what makes her confused that even when Tsuna chose her as his Mist, he still avoids her. She looks to Aoba and Mink for help about this but Aoba had no clue what is going on as Mink looks away toward to the President's office windows. She knew that he knew something more but she was answered that it was up to her to figure out. He had known, but he promised to never tell anyone.

Then he went on to beat the shit out of his Sun counterpart before Aoba could even open his mouth to ask how and why.

So she tried to talk with Tsuna privately using the glasses she just taught to use perfectly. Tsuna would only respond with warm, but a short response. Then she asked Alaude about his past. She was informed that she had to figure out a way to make Tsuna tell her, not that he would ever let her go through his personal file until she knows. Favor was the same; though she had suggested beating her Sky in.

She personally filed that away as her last plan. She personally exhausted all of her plans before a breakthrough happened during her sleep. She started to hear her soul brother's voice, which is calling out to her and asking her why is she so confused. She went on to tell him that she has a Sky and she didn't know well about him. She just wanted to get closer to him and that her Sky is pushing her away. Her soul brother was amused by her answer, though happy to hear that she was growing up into a lady that she deserves to be. He then went on to ask her for the name of the Sky.

She did and what she received is shocking in her own right.

'Oh dear Nagi, my dear Nagi. You really surprised me there. I'm surprised he's even at the Renge Academy. He's one of the Heirs to Vongola Family though his brother is rumored to be selected. I was hoping to be able to hear about him but not a single whisper about him until now. I'm astounded he's actually avoiding you. That's not how Boss should behave. Yes?' Nagi was surprised to hear the answer, having heard of Vongola before then she realizes something. She asked how did her soul brother knows about Tsuna and he responded back that he been to couple other Worlds and it always had Tsuna in them. He then proceeded to teach her about Tri Ni Sette and how huge role did Tsuna played as a Shell to protect it. She then asks how would she make him tell him why is he avoiding her.

'I have an idea. It'll involve fighting, but private. I will come out and possess your body; I'm confident our connection is far enough for this to work. After all, I have to thank him for something.'

So Nagi proceeded with her original plan as she told the whole Council beside Tsuna since he was left out, Alaude and Favor that she will be forcing Tsuna into fighting her. They would have to leave them alone since it will be private. The whole Council erupted in chaos after that but after few sharp words from Alaude, they calmed down enough that they realized, spare for Mink, Tsuna hasn't been speaking to her. Mink was the first to concede to her, wishing her luck and that the whole day was permitted for both of them in the forest near the lake.

Favor was the only one who said not the rip up the landscape so much. Nagi loves her so much for her snarky attitude when it involves Tsuna after all.

* * *

Tsuna was sitting on a boulder near the lake, enjoying the silence. He was surprised to get a PM saying that he is free for the entire day and the place of suggestion was visiting the lake. He sees nothing wrong with that and set out to do exactly that. Now here he is, relaxing happily though tense enough in case of any assassins would come out. What he didn't expect to see trident rushing out to stab his head from nowhere. He rolls backward, his body going into battle-ready mode as he waits for the attacker to come out.

What he didn't expect to feel that tingling sense of certain pineapple nearby as his body froze at the sight of his male Mist. He knew that Nagi was taken over by Mukuro, although willingly it seems. Mukuro tilts his head while chuckling his famous signature, staring at his missing Sky. He pauses in his retrieving the trident, his red and blue eyes seeing the shock and fear in the orange eyes. He observed that his boss had taken off the glasses as Nagi removed hers a while ago.

"Oh? Why are you looking at me like I've died, Vongola Decimo?" Mukuro said, purposely using the title. He got a reaction at the title response as well to the question. Mukuro began to chuckle even more from the realization, even though it was nearly impossible for one. But then, Tsunayoshi always seems to do the impossible thing. "What Family were I killed by?" Mukuro asks again, leaning closer as he watches the skin pale further at the near contact.

Tsuna tried to pull back from the bloody fingers, he really tried but he was whispering softly, over and over again. " _Mukuromukuromukuromukuromukuro..._ " he kept it up as if it was pleading for the man not to die but on the other hand, he knew the man is alive still. Giotto was struggling to shelter the mind from collapsing, but he was slowly losing control.

Then he was yanked into his mind with a familiar croon of Mist shielding him from the memories that he had locked away over the year. Giotto's Sky encased him like a protective cover as he could vaguely hear Mukuro speaking softly.

"Nagi... He has... Memories... Other World... Deaths..." Then Tsuna could hear a gasp then footsteps rushing closer to him as well a pair of arms wrapping around the chest as he felt Giotto's jealous feelings. However, he ignored them as he could smell Nagi's scent ( _ **tainted with blood forever, but not in vain. Forever innocent...**_ ) kept him still as he broke down crying. He could hear her saying sorry over and over again. He wraps his arms around the body of Nagi in front of him. Then he felt another arms, felt so foreign and yet so familiar of Mukuro as the fruit and woodsy scent ( _ **Iron was never so strong as it is now as it changes the total scent of his Mukuro. Fuck** **fuck fuck** **he misses his Mists. So, so close to saving them.**_ ) hits Tsuna. Tsuna sobs even heavier at the scent, leaning into Mukuro as he knew his Mists was staring, well one staring and one glaring at his ancestor who refuses to let them have a private moment.

However, he didn't care. Not now, that he has his own Mists back and their Flames crooning him to sleep at last. Now, he could sleep in peace after a few weeks of seeing his Mists ( _ **Always theirs, theirs theirs. She comes, the memories follow. Blood covers her. Covers him. Even the Sky.**_ ) dying in the worst ways possible for them. Now, he will sleep, knowing they're safe in his presence and arms.

Giotto was glaring balefully at the male Mist, who was clearly holding his soul sister and Tsunayoshi ever so possessively in his arms. He knew Weathers would be so protective over their Sky, but they didn't need to stop him. They remained silent, waiting as they heard Tsuna's sobbing dies off slowly before dipping into a deep sleep. Then did Mukuro started glaring at him balefully in return.

"So why, must I ask, Vongola Primo is doing here is Tsunayoshi's mind?" Mukuro asks carefully as Nagi pulls Tsuna into her body further as Mukuro had his arm around Nagi freed in case he would need to conjure Mist to protect them. Giotto snorts almost like a noble then grumbles softly.

"I've been here for over a year now. I've been residing here to help him with memories and provide usual amusement for him," Giotto said, looking at Mukuro with a smirk as the male Mist just snarls back quietly but didn't see why he need to get Tsuna away from his ancestor's spirit. If Giotto's words are valid, then he knew his true Sky would have killed himself just to escape the memories.

"Kufufufu, I wonder if the rings still work..." Mukuro said, slightly amused as Giotto blinks then snickers.

"Not even the Cloud would work right. He's alive still," Giotto said as Nagi blinks then remember something as Tsuna seems to grumbles about a certain person being too old for his sake.

"Would that be Mister Alaude?" Nagi asks as Mukuro just starts to chuckle at the thought of that old skylark still alive like it's nothing. Giotto hums, agreeing as he did find it amusing that they actually starting calling him VP since it now an open secret that Tsuna was possessed by a spirit who likes to make him flip out in the middle of the class often.

Nagi had the best seat beside him, giggling whenever Tsuna just squawks then began to curse in many languages now about certain blonde as the class continues on as if it was nothing at all. They did have experience of ignoring Tsuna and his curses. Not that many of them started picking up on his words now a day.

"I still can't believe that he's the grandfather of that little bloodthirsty prefect today," Giotto said with an exasperated sigh, making Mukuro have unholy gleam as Giotto stops him in his track. "Alaude and I, whenever I tried to take over Tsuna's body, are already planning a way to bring them over. We were thinking about Vongola Trails and using them to bring them to us. The Sky Ring wouldn't work right after all."

"Kufufufu and you can easily bring them over to Tsunayoshi this way," Mukuro said, finding the plan not even lacking in surprises and chaos. He knew that the Acrobaleno Sun will be so suspicious of him, not that he even adds more onto that. "Then I'll play nice with Vindince and tell them I know where Daemon Spade is but I need time to trap him." Giotto grins ferally at that, knowing he had yet to get back at his Mist for betraying him like that. Mukuro finds this to be fun though as he couldn't wait to help out.

"For now, we need to get Tsuna used to seeing their faces at least..." Giotto mumbles, knowing Nagi can shift into them if she had enough data on him. Mukuro nods, agreeing that he should, at least, get used to the faces as soon as possible. Names too as well, seeing that recent outburst over Nagi's name like that.

After all, they only have about six months before the Vongola trails can start.

* * *

 **Yes, this is face-paced story but do understand, there's not much to describe until Ietsuna's group comes onto the scene. Then chaos would burst out at seams by then.**

 **Either way. Good night all, seeing it's only 5 minutes until midnight of where I am.**

 **Wuzui**


	7. Chapter 6

**Before we go onto Chapter Sixth, I just remembered that the story is inspired by other stories; most likely as Morcai's _Birthright_ as the number one story to influence this. All original ideas that was used in this goes to correct authors who used them in the first place!**

 **Also changed my name from Wuzui to WuzuiAsutaa. There's something interesting about them, isn't it?**

 **Now onward we go!**

* * *

Tsunayoshi woke up to the blue expanse of sky that seems to glimmer with a hint of mist haze to confuse his sight a bit. He groans, sitting up as he tried hard to remember why he fell asleep outside; even though it was his day off and he could go screw the bed and sleep on the grass. He screws up his hair, looking around only to squawk at the sight of Mukuro sitting on the rock beside him, an amused smirk on his face.

"Mukuro!"

"Kufufufu, you looked really cute while sleeping, little bunny," Mukuro said with an even wider smirk as Tsunayoshi groans. Brunet flopped back down on his back, now remembering every single bit of that exhaustive event. Hell, it's even making him sleepy. He groans even weaker as he remembers him being weak in front of his Mists, but he remembers that vague response he ha din his mind that was directed to Nagi.

"Don't tell me you know now..." Tsuna mumbled, his eyes staring at the feet of his Mist as Mukuro sighs. They both knew that Tsuna was afraid of breaking down like that again, no matter how unavoidable it is in the near future. Mukuro remained silent, remarkable enough but Tsuna just knew he got a response from that. "I see..."

"I've heard rumors about this 'Ietsuna' and I'll say that it was not pretty, little bunny," Mukuro said, changing the topic as Tsuna smiles faintly. "So I was wondering, what's your plan now, kufufufu..."

"No plan that to get by. Maybe I could work here," Tsuna responded, looking as if he was deadpanning at the question. Mukuro cackles, knowing it would never happen with Tsunayoshi still around then looks at him.

"Oh, I believe that everyone forgot about you. I wonder if they see you as you are now, what would they say?"

"Mukuro, as much I hate to see them again; they would be probably shocked to see me so proper and stiff as a noble while as the Student President," Tsuna responded to that question as if it was just plain old common answer as the Mist falls off the rock onto the grass at that. They both found strange amusement in the answer. No matter what, Tsuna was still No-Good Tsuna but he was also President.

"Either way, it's not going to happen." Tsuna's only stopped his Mist's laughter, making the eyes stare at him unnervingly. Tsuna, however, held strong through the stare, matching them without determined eyes too. This only makes Mukuro just sigh before shrugging. Tsuna just rolls his eyes, knowing Mukuro wouldn't let this go and would plan either way.

They spent the whole afternoon talking with each other, avoiding triggering topics that had Tsunayoshi twitching. Mukuro managed to get all the information out of his temporary Weathers and is surprised to hear that out of all of them, Mink and Aoba were his closest; cloud and sun respectively. It was almost unheard of but when Mukuro finds out that they haven't found their Mist yet and had taken Nagi as their temporary Partner Weather, he was pleased. He was even more pleased to hear that Nagi's schooling at Renge was fully paid ahead of time so she wouldn't be landing in the hospital for organ transfer anytime soon.

Tsuna, on the other hand, had to scold Mukuro of taking care of his subordinates right and told him to see Nana with few code words. He knew from within the first week of being at Renge that his mother was well known for her insane sniper skill and rich husband 'fishing' skill. So Mukuro can use her as a contact point between both of them as Nana could take advantage that she knew of Mukuro few years ago and decided to be 'pen pals' with him.

It was helpful that they could easily have made it possible on the cells they have nowadays. Nana would probably just send him random chatter and Mukuro would chat back with no date stamps to save his and her lives since it is presumed that Nana is civilian. It was almost too easy, but Mukuro and Tsuna needed a way to continue to maintain contact. It also provides an opportunity to have Mukuro be able to reach him if Nagi wasn't in reach at the time.

"Kufufufu. Now I must leave," Mukuro said as he memorizes all the cell numbers and codes to use with Nana. He just wanted to get the group to Renge without his Sky knowing. Tsuna just looks devastated to see one of his Mists go as he moves to pull another close into a tight hug. It may not be normal for him, but Tsuna just needed that smell of other that isn't tainted with blood just yet. Mukuro lets him be, patting the back as he knew this was one of the coping strange ways. However, it doesn't mean other had to worry about Mukuro being gone forever.

"I'll be back though it will take a bit for me to get back." Mukuro's words made Tsuna tightens his arm then releases with reluctance. Tsuna just knew that other was speaking the truth, his mixture of amber and brown eyes looking at his male Mist with unfounded hope and relief. Mukuro gave a weird awkward smile while patting his bunny-like Sky on the head. "I won't give up, little bunny."

Giotto felt rather jealous and outrageous at that point. Tsuna could only smile and pulls away while wiping away his tears. Mukuro just smirks, knowing just what Giotto is feeling. All of them were getting along, with strange line that only Tsuna's Weathers and Giotto would understand while Tsunayoshi would be left in the dark for most of it.

"Thank you so much for snapping me out of it, Mukuro," Tsuna mutters, smiling softly as he grips the orange glasses a bit as Mukuro just grips the indigo glasses as well. "Be safe and don't get yourself in trouble, okay?"

"Of curse, what did you take me for, Sawada? Kufufufu, not even that little skylark of Nami would put me down," Mukuro said as he started to vanish away from the body, letting Tsuna reach out in motion to catch her. "Arrivederci, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I will see you soon." His last words were accented by the Mist mysteriously disappearing from the body and Nagi collapsed from it, landing into her boss's arms. Tsuna managed to save her and the glasses of being harmed in any way.

After all, Tsuna would just wait for his Weathers to return to him; no matter how painful it is.

Nagi slowly wakes up, dazed as she barely noticed a warm color decorating the ceiling and wall in her eyes. Few seconds later, she was able to understand and sit upright, alert for any battle sign. She then only relaxes when she saw her boss coming out with a welcoming small smile and a tray with teapot and cups for them to use.

"Sorry about leaving you alone for a bit, but I figure you might want to drink a bit," Tsuna said softly, setting the tray on the table on the couch she was on. Nagi nods a bit, almost shyly as she watches him focus on the task of pouring her tea. She had noticed that her boss was averting his gaze, but it wasn't obvious that he was gazing at the wall behind her or her earrings she got a while ago. It was more on the forehead or cheeks. Something she considered as satisfactory progress; seeing he couldn't handle seeing her face for a bit.

But soon, she knew that her boss would look at her fully in the face.

"Thank you for the tea, Tsuna-kun," she mumbles, knowing she should be referring him as her boss but with Tsuna had been telling her to call him by that almost from the start. Nagi was happy, knowing that he wanted her to be closer regardless of his inability to push past the memories as easily or locking them away.

"It was nothing, Nagi-chan," Tsuna said with a wider cheerful grin as he sits in the chair beside him. He held the tea cup to him with two hands. "I'm glad to make some here in my lonely house here." This made Nagi looks at him with a concerned look as Tsuna just smiles a bit weakly at that. He held up one hand a bit as he took a sip.

"It's not a concern. I'm not in here most of the day," Tsuna said with an almost relieved sigh. He couldn't deal with being by himself, even when he had free passes to stay overnight in either Sky or Earth dorms. He really became a loner for almost a past year, the only way to reach him were through school and student council. Giotto was the only savior during those lonely moments, something he took for granted as Giotto knew that too.

"But-!" Nagi said, worriedly before stopping herself as she saw the tired look in her Sky's eyes. He had seemed that he looked far too tired to be arguing about his living arrangements. She sighs, bowing her head a bit as Tsuna just smiles softly at her resignation to the issue for now. He chuckled before looking at the wall where he had few pictures up of his mother and his twin, no matter how sparse of him on it there is.

"Ne Nagi," Tsuna began softly, his eyes softening up at the sight of his mother and his younger brother together. Nagi looks up at him, curious as she wonders what he has to say as Tsuna just looks back at her, barely control his flinch as he granted her a rare look fully into her eyes. She straightens up at the sight of him doing so though the stress of memories was reaching him. But what he had to ask of her after this only cause her to smile brilliantly and tears up with a soft nod.

"Will you stand by me when I need you, don't need you or be there for me when I fight our battles? I'll need you after all alongside with Mukuro."

Nagi did not even care that Tsuna dropped the look quickly after that and relaxed from piling stress from the memories. She only cared that she was in a position to him forever after all.

* * *

 **Bit tiny, yes but here's one chapter.**

 **Some of the translation can be easily guessed with little error until you read the whole sentence. The simple term like Père is easy to understand as it is a word for father in French.  
**

 **There will be some of the certain terms I will be using often in relation of this story so you'll know it when you see it.**

 **Good night - Buona notte - Bonne nuit**

 **English - Italian - French**

 **WuzuiAsutaa**

 **(Additional Note: I noticed people skipped Chapter 4 (5 if you count Prelude as 1) so I wanted to make sure you guys knows there's one there! Have a good night!)**


	8. ALERT - READ

Heyo, little Miss Author is here at last.

I have come with news. If you haven't read my profile, then I suggest you to do that. The whole thing got updated, and I wanted you guys to know what stories I will be working on first.

If you are lazy to, I'll just say which stories I'm working on and which I have abandoned right on below!

I will be continuing _Hitman Tutor!_ and _Rewind & Reset_.

I have also abandoned this stories: _Become the Sky Acrobaleno!_ , _Caduto Sky_ , _Lost Sky_ and _Lost in Past_.

So if you are reading the story then upon this note saying this is abandoned, I am sorry to announce that. However, it also means that it is up for adoption!

If you are reading the story and it is not mentioned above, take joy; it just means I had atrocious mental blocks on them and decided to do only two at the time. It may also help soothe your heart that I still have ideas that are similar to them and still have an urge to write them. At least I got notes now...

If you are reading the stories I mentioned that I will be continuing on, take your time to prepare for likely two or three chapters per each. I plan to at least put up two chapters per each stories before Easter!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
